This invention relates to skin elasticity measurement.
Mechanical properties of skin (e.g., elasticity of skin) may change due to, e.g., disease, stress, or dehydration. When the body becomes dehydrated as a result of diseases (e.g., ones that cause diarrhea) or reduced liquid intake (e.g., famine or marathon running), the skin becomes “doughy” and does not snap back when pinched. A fluid loss of 5% of the body weight is considered mild dehydration. A 10% loss is regarded as moderate dehydration, and 15% or more fluid loss is severe dehydration. For example, in a test for dehydration called the “pinch test” or “turgor test,” the skin is grasped and pulled up in a pinch-like manner and then release. Healthy skin will quickly snap back to its undeformed state, whereas dehydrated skin slowly returns to its undeformed state.